The present invention can be used in for example, power supplies or mobile device such as mobile phones, personal digital systems (PDAs) or laptops. Voltage converters with multiple output voltages are generally used to derive multiple DC-output voltages from a DC-input voltage source. These output voltages can have a higher voltage level than the DC-input voltage. Voltage converters are usually referred to as DC/DC-voltage converters or switch mode power supplies (SMPS). So-called DC/DC-converters are generally known in the art. A voltage converter comprises energy storing means, such as an inductor, to store energy obtains from a DC-input voltage source. This energy is subsequently used to generate multiple output voltages. The energy storing means are cyclically charged and de-charged and the flow of energy from the energy storing means to the outputs of the voltage converters is controlled by means of digital control switch devices.
However, such switch circuits are usually comprising transistors in most technique as switching elements. Due to their structure, such transistors comprise parasitic elements, for example parasitic diodes, which will create substantial switching losses and disadvantageously influence the regulation for a stable output voltage.